primera generación Varia
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Siempre habido historias contadas de la primera generación vongola, pero entonces, ¿porque nunca han contado alguna de la primera generación de varia?, bueno ahora si la hay, pero no todo es como lo creemos, porque que significa esto, la primera generación varia esta formada por solo ¿chicas? bueno hay un chico, pero no importa, es todo un misterio ahora viviremos sus aventuras ..
1. Chapter 1

**Ola como han estado XD, yo bien, bueno con las tareas y la escuela mi tiempo se limita, ademas el sueño también es importante, jejeje ya lo se dirán que soy floja, bueno de todos modos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, aunque apenas escribiré los demas, ya tengo la idea de lo que seguirá , todabia no se cuantos capítulos haga, quizá haga unos 10 o 11 no se ay veré según vaya avanzando la historia n.n la verdad no creo hacerlo muy largo XD ahora si espero que le guste este fic, bueno pero antes de empezar la historia, les pondré los datos de las guardianas, espero que sean de su agrado.**

**Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**Fichas de las guardianas de Varia:**

~VARIA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN ~

Alicia- 19 años

Hina- 18 años

Odille- 18 años

Kai- 18 años

Kay- 21 años

Ángela- 17 años

Yoko- 19 años

Cassio- 19 años

Guardiana del cielo:

Nombre: Alicia kurumi

Flama: cielo/sol/niebla

Físico: Su cabello es largo y de color negro, siempre lo lleva en una coleta baja que le llega por la rodillas, su fleco lo tiene hacia la derecha, su piel es blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son grandes y de color dorado, tiene sus mejillas con un leve color rosa al igual que sus labios, su cuerpo es proporcionado y no es muy alta mide 1.64, si tuviera el pelo suelto parecería una muñeca.

Personalidad: Ella es tiene una personalidad muy alegre, siempre sonríe y es amable con todos, sus ojos muestran mucha inocencia, sin embargo cuando esta en una misión, su mirada se vuelve fría, calculadora y se pone seria, pero solo cuando está en una misión o la ocasión lo requiere, porque si no se vuelve muy animada y tierna, aunque no es tan abierta con las personas fuera de su familia, sigue siendo una persona amble, tiene un extraño gusto por los dulces y animales, ella es capaz de dar su vida con su escudaron, ya que ellos son lo más cercano que ha tenido a una familia.

Historia: Ella tiene un odio por la aristocracia, ya que su familia antes lo era, pero solo la trataban como un objeto, ella se escapo a una corta edad de su casa, al no tener nada para vivir, empezó con simples trabajos, ella no quería ser débil por lo que empezó a entrenar, viajo un tiempo por el mundo, ella se había puesto a vivir en una pequeña ciudad de Italia, ella ahí había echo una amiga, pero esta muere en una disputa entre la mafia, esto hizo que ella quisiera vengarse de dicha familia, así que empezó a entrenarse y para entrar en la mafia, cuando hizo de su nombre uno respetable, al cumplir los 13 años intenta enfrentarse a la familia, pero no se había esperado que fuera una familia poderosa, sin embargo ella logra sobrevivir, ya que al borde de la muerte, ella obtiene unos anillos, de los cuales uno se posa en su mano, aunque no pudo ver quien se los dio, ya que estos aparece de la nada, con el su fuerza aumenta y acaba con la familia, pero antes de irse de ahí, ella es detenida por vongola y la llevan ante Giotto, el se asombra de su poder y se percata de su anillo, el sabia que solo había una persona que hacia ese tipo de anillos, así que guiado por su intuición, a pesar de su edad él le da la oferta de unirse a ellos, Alicia al principio piensa negarse, pero Giotto no la deja irse tan fácilmente, la obliga a quedarse un tiempo en la mansión hasta que sus heridas sanen por completo, con el tiempo ella se da cuenta que Giotto es diferente a todos los demás, al final acepta, Giotto le dice que ella debe crear su propia familia de guardianes, ella crea un escuadrón de asesinos que ayudaran a vongola en misiones importantes, Giotto acepta y Alicia le pone a su escuadrón varia, en honor a su amiga fallecida, ya que ese era su apellido, con el tiempo, Alicia conoció a sus guardianas, después de un año ella logro formar su escuadrón formado por asesinas de renombre y gran poder, aunque cada uno pose su singular personalidad, ellas se vuelven una familia, poderosa y unida.

Arma: dos pistolas plateadas con dibujos dorados.

Pareja: Kyoya

* * *

Guardiana de la tormenta:

Nombre: Kizunairo Hina

Flama: tormenta

Físico: su cabello es largo y de un color castaña, sus ojos son de un color carmesí, lleva siempre su cabello en con 2 pequeñas coletitas y el resto suelto.

Personalidad: Es justa, inteligente, y de gran corazón, parece débil e indefensa pero si se meten con su familia cambia volviéndose feroz eh hiriente, le gusta mucho cantar y sabe tocar el piano.

Historia: Historia: en aquella época era muy extraño encontrar a mujeres en la mafia, casi siempre las hijas de los mafioso eran comprometidas para casarse como alianza entre familias, Hina fue comprometida igual, pero no acepto el compromiso y sus padre la desconoció como su hija por no honrar a la familia. La madre de Hina había muerto varios años atrás enferma y le dejo como ultimo regalo una pequeña cajita rojo escarlata le dijo que cuando estuviera sola lo que contenía esa cajita siempre la acompañaría, años después aprendió a usar las llamas y descubrió que la pequeña cajita contenía una animal al que nombro Kizu, ese ave fénix representaba para ella que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y que al igual que el ave podía renacer de las cenizas de su sufrimiento para seguir viviendo y esperar una vida mejor , ella pensaba que los hombres y mejores tenían la misma habilidad, ella se entreno en tiro con arco y esgrima, y así aprendió a disparar y pelear con espadas, cuando se entero que la familia vongola buscaba gente para un escuadrón y al enterarse de que aceptaban mujeres no dudo en entrar, ella quiere demostrarle a su padre que no importaba el sexo podría hacerlo, que ella era fuerte y no necesita que la protegieran, por que para ella casarse y vivir solamente como una muñeca no era lo que esperaba, a Hina no le gusta depender de nadie y por esa razón se unió a varia para demostrar que ella podía, que ella no sería una muñequita de porcelana mas para la mafia :que no se queja ni opina, ella quería hacer la diferencia y demostrar que ella no sería otra más de sus marionetas.

Arma: Dagas

Pareja: Cozart

* * *

Guardiana de la lluvia:

Nombre: Ahren Odille

Flama: Principal Lluvia, secundaría Niebla

Físico: Una chica de cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado, piel suave y pálida, cabello ondulado largo hasta media espalda de un color castaño rojizo, sus orbes son grandes y expresivas de un color azul metálico.

Personalidad: Se podría definir a Odille como una joven bastante sencilla, alguien que siempre se encuentra sonriendo, por lo general es alegre, siempre trata de sacar las sonrisas de los demás y la mayoría de las veces lo logra. Es "Inocente" o eso es como todos aquellos que la conocen, más sin embargo, no lo es, ella se da cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, aunque algunas veces decide ignorarlas, y más si no es de mucha importancia, pero si llega a ser algo despistada e ingenua. Siempre se encuentra dando su mayor esfuerzo en todo y tiene la tendencia de sacrificarse por sus amigos, no importa lo que sea. En otros puntos suele ser bastante obstinada y testaruda con lo que quiere y pelea por ello pues no es de las personas que se rinden con facilidad. Algunas veces puede llegar a ser tan infantil como una niña pequeña, le gusta exagerar algunas cosas. Habla usando la sinceridad porque cree que es mejor no fingir en nada, pero puede que diga alguna mentira para ocultar algo mínimo, si llegara a ser algo muy grave y que no quiera involucrar a los demás por su culpa echara todo por la ventana, puesto que no teme en defenderse o defender a las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor, sea amigo o simplemente un desconocido. Otra característica de su personalidad que es de una mujer decidida, fuerte, que no se rinde con facilidad, es alguien sumamente posesiva y cariñosa, nada le impide mostrarse como es y cómo se siente, es alguien que se expresa sin problema alguno.

Historia: Odille fue criada en una pequeña familia humilde de trabajadores, sus padres siempre se encontraban a su lado, le daban cariño y amor, cosa que era importante para ella. Desde pequeña siempre fue alguien alegre, aunque si alguien le molestaba se volvía un poco agresiva, odiaba sobre todas las cosas que se metieran con ella y su familia. Cumpliendo sus 12 años, fue testigo de cómo unos mafiosos atacaban a sus padres, ella se encontraba oculta en esos momentos, su madre logro ponerla a salvo, pudo observar el rostro de aquellas tres personas y desde entonces aquellos rostros quedaron en su mente gravados como fuego, se prometió a si misma a buscar venganza, aunque claro, su rostro sonriendo no dice aquello...

-Se unió a Varia para poder vengar a sus padres y también poder proteger a su ahora familia -aunque eso es su segundo cometido-

Arma: dos katanas gemelas de un color negro

Pareja: Alaude

* * *

-Guardiana de la nube:

Nombre: Yoko Naiffu ~

Físico: Es una chica de piel completamente pálida, sus ojos son de color azul clarito -entiéndase como los de Black- Su cabello es largo y negro, manteniendo una mecha que le cubre a medias su ojo izquierdo. Usualmente usa ropa negra y blanca.

Personalidad: Yoko siempre ha sido una chica de naturaleza loca, rebelde y le gustar hacer lo que su mente desea, nunca le ha gustado ser mandada a menos de se trate de algo importante como problemas con su Familia. También tiene un extraño trastorno con su sangre, cuando ve su propia sangre correr ya sea mucha o poca, su mentalidad cambia a una sádica, macabra y fría persona.

-Historia: Se unió a Varia, porque ella era quería volverse más fuerte para alcanzar a cierto principito sádico, ella lo admiraba porque él en una ocasión había sido salvada por él, además su Familia era amiga de la del principito y tenían un tipo de compromiso entre estos dos. Pero el rechaza el compromiso por estar enamorado de alguien más, desde ese momento, Yoko odia todo lo que tiene que ver con la realeza, aunque otra razón también podría ser que Yoko adora asesinar y Varia se especifica bastante en ello, así que siguió en varia, además de que ya había echo lazos con sus integrantes.

Arma: un bastón de acero, el cual puede también convertirse en un látigo o un tridente, tiene varias formas.

-Pareja: Belphegor

* * *

Guardiana de la niebla:

Nombre: Diana Esper

Físico: Cabello castaño-dorado (?) amarrado en dos coletas altas con listones rosas, ojos bicolor derecho-verde y izquierdo-azul, piel color canelita clara, de estatura mediana 154 cm.

Personalidad: Es fría y cortante, también es burlona, no le gusta estar en lugares donde hay mucha gente, ama los dulces y cosas tiernas, solamente muestra su parte amable y cariñosa sus amigas más cercanas, si la hieres, ofendes o dices algo que no deberías decir no dudara en matarte, también si lastimase a alguien de su familia. Es sádica y retorcida, se molesta con facilidad, tiene muy poca paciencia y estar en lugares donde hay mucho ruido le molesta (aun que soporte el ruido de su familia), cuando se aburre tiende a herir o lastimar gente para desaburrirse

Historia: Diana se unió a Varia porque quería hacerse más fuerte, aparte de que así podría desaburrirse hiriendo o lastimando gente, en realidad sus verdaderos motivos para unirse fueron de que le sugirieron entrar ahí, y se le hizo interesante la idea y por eso entro, aparte de que porque era muy fuerte.

Arma: Guadaña

Pareja: Fran

* * *

Guardián del rayo:

Nombre: Kay Kinomito

Flama: Rayo/ Nube

Físico: Su cabello es largo y de color negro, pero siempre lo tiene amarrado en una coleta baja que le llega hasta su cintura, sus ojos son de un color café, su piel es morena clara, es una persona alta, mide 1.75, tiene un cuerpo bien formado, posee un tatuaje de un ala blanca en la parte derecha de su espalda, posee una fuerza sobre humana al igual que una gran velocidad.

Personalidad: Es el guardián mas responsable del escuadrón, es una persona muy calmada y seria, es una persona muy inteligente, a pesar de ser serio, le gusta animar a su familia, el es que repara las armas y crea las estrategias, a la hora de pelear se vuelve una persona extremadamente fría y calculadora, en sus peleas en cuando sale su lado sádico, su sonrisa hace que sus enemigos tiemblen.

Historia: El junto a su hermano gemelo eran maltratados por su familia, así que él junto a su hermano idearon un plan para escapar, para lograrlo y poder sobrevivir en el mundo de afuera, ellos entrenaron mucho volviéndose unos grandes luchadores, ellos lograron huir de su casa, después de un tiempo de vivir en la calle, ellos se volvieron peleadores reconocidos en el mundo de la mafia, sin embargo durante una emboscada, Kay es separado de su hermano key, y abandonado al borde de la muerte, Alicia es la que lo encuentra y ayuda, Kay se unió ah Alicia con la posibilidad de poder encontrar a su hermano.

Arma: un gran tridente.

Pareja: Yui

* * *

Guardiana del sol:

Nombre: Cassio Ayanami

Físico: De cabello rojizo medio ondulado hasta media espalda, ojos grandes y plateados con pestañas largas. De piel blanca y suave y estatura promedio.

Personalidad: Alegre, inteligente, audaz y amable. No se rinde ante nada y siempre está dispuesta a proteger a s familia de todo y todos. No confía fácilmente en la gente, antes tienen que demostrar que son dignos de ella. Es optimista (no tanto como Ryohei), sus sonrisas no son para cualquiera, solo sonríe de verdad y con cariño a sus más allegados y las personas que más quiere y/o respeta. Cuando te habla lo hace siempre mirándote a los ojos. A pesar de su personalidad sus ojos mantienen un tenue brillo de tristeza. Es mestiza, de padre italiano y madre japonesa.

Historia: Cassio nació en el seno de una familia de guerreros, debido a esto desde pequeña fue entrenada sin descanso, y por ser mujer su familia era más exigente con ella. Aun así siempre seguía al pie de la letra lo que se le decía y su ánimo nunca cambiaba, se mantenía alegre y jovial, guardando en su corazón el dolor y la tristeza. Cuando cumplió 13 años su casa fue atacada y la mayoría de su familia fue asesinada, y dado a que ella había estado ausente durante el ataque, los sobrevivientes la expulsaron de la familia por no haberla protegido como debía. Anduvo vagando por un tiempo haciendo algunos trabajos de asesinato para personas que lo requerían, claro que ella primero se aseguraba de que la persona a matar se lo merecía. Estuvo así hasta que durante uno de sus trabajos conoció a una chica un tanto peculiar, que comenzaba a formar un grupo exclusivo de asesinos especializados por lo que no dudo en unirse a ellos. Se convirtió en el "medico", debido a su llama del sol y con el tiempo formo lazos muy fuertes con el resto de las chicas hasta llegar a quererlas como a sus hermanas.

Arma: Tienes unos guantes con unas botas especiales, que aumentas sus habilidades.

-Pareja: Byakuran.

* * *

Guardiana de la luna:

Nombre: Ángela Estate

Físico: Mide 1.65, piel blanca, cabello negro hasta debajo del trasero, por lo general lo usa en una coleta, ojos gris oscuro, tiene un mechón de cabello blanco al lado de su flequillo que le llega a los hombros

Personalidad: Amable y cariñosa con las personas que conoce, es alguien fría con las personas que no ha llegado a conocer. A veces es infantil, pero cuando hay peligro es alguien completamente seria dispuesta a proteger lo que ama. Por lo general cuando va a misiones usa ropa de hombre para tener más movilidad, odia las faldas, si la usa siempre usara algo más debajo. Ama los dulces y los animales (no importa que sean)

Historia: Cuando tenía 8 años descubrió que su padre pertenecía a la mafia, desde entonces entreno esperando llegar a ser más fuerte que él y alejarlo de ese mundo, pero a la edad de 13 años su madre y padre murieron en un tiroteo, destrozada, se puso a trabajar en los barrios bajos donde se metía en múltiples peleas, un día un hombre la contrato, y acepto el trabajo, empezando así a trabajar como guardaespaldas y asesina, empezó asiéndose fama, hasta que un día le ofrecieron trabajo en el escuadrón Varia, el mismo donde había trabajado su padre, pero ella empezó a subir escalones convirtiéndose en una de las más fuertes del escuadrón.

Arma: un bastón que tiene en uno de los extremos la forma de la luna, de el salen disparos de flama, aunque también sirve para curar.

Pareja: Giotto

* * *

Guardiana de la estrella:

Nombre: Kai Shion

Físico: Es una chica de porte mediano, tiene el pelo negro con algunas mechas rojas, lo tiene corto adelante y con dos moños largos atrás, tiene los ojos también negros e inexpresivos

Personalidad: Es alguien muy callada no confía en casi nadie, no muestra muchos sus sentimientos, solo algunas veces cuando se enoja o algo le disgusta

Historia: Kai era de una familia común y corriente en Italia su madre la cuidaba a ella y su hermano gemelo, su padre era una apostador y borracho y nunca se preocupaba por su familia, tenía muchas deudas y su madre trabaja para pagarlas, mientras que Kai y su hermano cuidan la casa y venden algunas cosas para ayudar a su madre, hasta que un día una personas llegaron a su casa cobrando el dinero que debía su padre, y como su madre les dijo que no tenían la asesinaron frente a ella y se lleva-ron a su hermano mientras ella semiconsciente veía como que quemaban su casa, cuando despertó vio a un señor que le salvo la vida y le dijo que él le podría enseñarle a luchar para vengarse y encontrar a su hermano, cuando ya tuvo la mayoría de edad, se despidió de su maestro y se unió a los varia.

Arma: dos guadañas pequeñas unidas por una larga cadena

Pareja: G

* * *

**VARÍA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN:**

**CAPITULO 1: ~Conociendo a la familia~**

Alicia se encontraba descansando en un árbol, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por unos gritos de su madre.

Leticia: -Alicia, Alicia, ven aquí en es este momento…- Alicia abrió los ojos con pereza, y bajo del árbol.

Alicia: -Genial ahora ¿qué quiere?...- Alicia camino hacia su madre y sin mucho ánimo le hablo –Buenos días madre, me buscaba para algo- Alicia saludo a su madre formalmente, la conocía muy bien y sabia que le regañaría si la saludaba de otra forma.

Leticia: -¡ALICIA!...- Su madre la miro de arriba ah abajo- Que son esa fachas que llevas encima, como futura heredera de la familia Likard eso es imperdonable, que pasaría si tu prometido te viera así- Su madre dijo con molestia

Alicia frunció el ceño, ese teme ya lo había hablado con sus padres, ella nunca se casaría con alguien que no ama, ni siquiera lo conocía en persona, solo por tontas cartas y eso fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta que aquel duque era una persona cruel y presumida.

-Madre ya se lo eh dicho nunca me casare con alguien que no amo- Alicia se cruzo de brazos su madre puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y frunció el ceño, estuvieron unos segundos así, estaban teniendo un guerra de miradas asesinas, pero esto acabo cuando su madre enojada, alzo su mano y le dio una cachetada., Alicia abrió sus ojos completamente por la sorpresa.

-Deja de decir tonterías mocosa, mientras vivas aquí, deberás seguir nuestras reglas, no importa si lo amas o no, tú te casaras con el- su madre se dio media vuelta- y vete a cambiar, no quiero que nadie te vea con ese atuendo- su madre se marcho adentrándose a la mansión, Alicia tenía su mano en su mejilla, tenía la mirada en el suelo, sin poder soportarlo más, Alicia corrió saliendo del jardín, adentrándose a un gran bosque, se sentó bajo un árbol, junto sus rodillas y sin esperar más empezó a llorar, pero sus llantos no fueron escuchados, la lluvia que acaba de empezar amortiguaba su llorar, los rayos no dejaban que alguien presenciara aquel momento de debilidad.

-Algún día…tomare mis propias decisiones- Alicia ya había dejado de llorar, esperaba que la lluvia acabara para irse a su casa, a pesar de que Alicia solo tenía 9 años, su familia ya había decidido su vida, y siendo una niña Alicia no podía hacer nada, siendo la heredera de una importante familia, sus padres habían decidido prometerla con un joven heredero de una familia igual de poderosa, con el único fin de aumentar sus riquezas.

-Como un simple objeto- Alicia apretó los puños con fuerza, ella no se quedaría así, no dejaría que alguien más decidiera su destino, de repente Alicia vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

-Alicia sabes, el destino es escrito por nosotros mismos, nadie más puede cambiarlo- Una voz se empezó a escuchar en esa oscuridad- recuérdalo, desde hoy tu decidirás tu propio camino, ¿es una promesa?- La voz se empezó a escuchar cada vez más lejana- no lo olvides Alicia, no estás sola…-Después de escuchar esa última palabra Alicia fue segada por una brillante luz.

-PERO QU-…rayos eso dolió- Alicia se encontraba en el suelo a lado de su cama, abrió los ojos con pereza, al instante reconoció su habitación, con lentitud se paro y se sentó en su cama, la caída le había dolido.

-Rayos en que estaba soñando pa-…- Pero de la nada las imágenes de su sueño llegaron a su mente, con sonrisa triste miro al techo acostándose en su cama- Así que ya paso un año- Alicia alzo sus manos, estas tenían unos vendajes, lentamente se los quito, dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de x en ellas, de los dos lados de la mano Alicia podía ver la cicatriz.

-Y yo que pensé que ya nunca volvería a soñar en el pasado- Alicia sonrió amargamente, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos ruidos fuera de la habitación, rápidamente se puso los vendajes.

-Mmm ya voy- Alicia bostezo y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla esta fue destruida, Alicia se cubrió- No puede ser, tendré más papeleo por eso- Alicia se paro pero algo la embistió y le hico caerse, Alicia pudo ver una cabellera castaña antes de cerrar por el dolor.

-Jefa~- Alicia abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos castaños con un tono rojizo, sobre ella, se encontraba su guardiana de la tormenta- Buenos días~- Alicia suspiro.

-Hina, no puedes intentar saludarme sin embestirme- Alicia vio como su guardiana puso su mano en su mentón, pasaron unos segundos antes que contestara.

-Pero que dice jefa, si no lo hiciera así, ya no sería tan divertido- Hina le dio una gran sonrisa, Alicia solo le dio una mirada incrédula.

-"Claro eso lo dices porque tu caes sobre mí, mientras que yo tengo que caer en el duro suelo"- Alicia se separo de su guardiana y le ayudo a levantarse, Alicia agarro su uniforme y se metió al baño, pasaron 15 minutos para que saliera lista.

-Bueno Hina, ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- Alicia miro seria a su guardiana, esta solo miro hacia otro lado.

-N-no s-se dé que h-habla jefa- Hina tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hina, ya te dije que si tartamudea tanto, todos se darán cuenta que mientes- Alicia tenía una gotita en la sien por el fallido intento de su guardiana por mentirle, Hina intento protestar pero un grito se escucho cerca de ahí.

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITA- Alicia como Hina se asustaron por el repentino grito, Alicia se pego en la frente con su palma.

-Porque entre todas tenias que molestar a Diana- Alicia le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a su guardiana- Enserio, se que solo vamos un mes desde que el escuadrón se completo oficialmente, pero tu como Diana fueron de las primeras en unirse hace un año, es que acaso nunca podrán llevarse bien todas ustedes- Alicia tenía un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Jefa- Hina se acerco ah Alicia y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza- nunca lo haremos, porque no desiste y mejor corre a las demás y nos quedamos solo, tú y yo- Hina tenía brillos en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera, Alicia solo la vio con incredulidad

-deja de darle estúpidas ideas a la jefa guardiana de la tormenta-Alicia como Hina saltaron por la repentina voz, la dos voltearon hacia la puerta –o donde debería estar la puerta- para ver a Diana entrar con el ceño fruncido, Alicia suspiro.

-Ves Hina-chan diana también piensa igual que yo, así que deja de pensar en esas cosas y mejor intenta llevarte bien con los demás- Alicia sonrió, Hina solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no pienso igual que ella- Alicia sonrió- porque en mi opinión la única que debe quedarse con la jefa soy yo- Alicia se palmeo la frente mientras Hina miraba con el ceño fruncido a Diana.

-Ya claro y de seguro después, un chico con un sombrero de rana uno de estos días aparecerá de repente diciendo que es del futuro ¿no?- Hina solo bufo y Diana le dio una mirada molestia, Alicia solo rio nerviosamente.

-chicas que piensan si mejor vamos a desayunar, de seguro hoy los cocineros han preparado algo delicioso- Alicia empujo hacia la salida a sus guardianas, caminaron durante unos minutos por los pasillos, aunque Alicia se encontraba ajena de todo, mientras ella caminaba en medio de sus guardianas, estas se mandaban miradas asesinas, entre las miradas de Hina y Diana se podían ver rayos, pero Alicia ya se había acostumbrado así que no le tomaba importancia, cuando doblaron una esquina pudieron escuchar sonidos de metales chocando, además de insultos, Alicia froto sus sienes.

-Es que acaso en mi vida pasada fui una muy mala persona, para merecer esto- Alicia solo suspiro- será mejor detener las pelea, si no tendré más papeleo por los daños a la mansión- Alicia puso una mirada seria y camino hacia la puerta pero cuando iba a punto de acercarse a ella, la puerta exploto saliendo volando y llevándose con ella a Alicia estrellándola contra la pared, haciendo un agujero, Hina y Diana que estaban más lejos pudieron reaccionar a tiempo evadiendo la puerta, solo dando un paso a un lado, las dos miraron con curiosidad por la puerta, viendo el comedor casi totalmente destruido.

* * *

~Lo que pasaba dentro del comedor~

En la habitación, se encontraban las demas guardianas, Yoko y Kai eran las que se encontraban en medio y parecían ser las causantes de todo el alboroto, a su alrededor se encontraban las demás guardianas escondidas, una tenían una mirada nerviosa por la pelea, otra simplemente miraban la pelea como si nada, mientras otra simplemente tomaban el té –para ser específicos Odille- todas la miraban con una gotita en la sien.

-Si que estas preocupada Odille- Cassio habla sarcásticamente, Odille solo se hundió de hombros y siguió tomando su te.

-Chicas no pelen con Kai y Yoko ya es suficiente- Angela tenia una sonrisa nerviosa, Cassio y Odille solo asintieron y siguieron mirando la pelea.

-Maldita, como te atreves- Kai tenía una mirada atemorizante, Yoko solo bufo.

-No creas que te tengo miedo, te enseñare de una vez por todas quien es la más fuerte- Yoko se abalanzo contra Odille, con certeza y agilidad le lanzo un ataque con su bastón a Kai, pero esta detuvo su ataque con sus dos guadañas, Yoko sonrió de lado, su bastón se convirtió en un látigo metálico y unió las guadañas para inmovilizar a Kai, pero esta le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, su bastón volvió a la normalidad, mientras que Kai giraba con gran rapidez sus guadañas.

-Sí que te encanta alardear mocosa- Yoko tenía una sonrisa ladeada, mientras un tic empezaba a crecer en la ceja de Kai.

-Solo eres un año más grande que yo, así que no te creas una adulta- Ahora fue el turno de Kai de dar el primer golpe, ella giro con gran rapidez sus guadañas y las lanzo contra Yoko, ella salto y convirtió su bastón en una gran guadaña, la cual provoco que las cadenas del arma de Kai quedaran enredadas, dejándolas inmovilizadas, Kai frunció el ceño y soltando su arma se abalanzó contra Yoko, Yoko que también tenía su arma inmovilizada, también opto por empezar ahora la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

~ De vuelta con Hina y Diana~

-Vaya vaya, y yo que pensé que tendría un desayuno normal, creo que debí imaginármelo viviendo con tantas locas- Tanto Hina como Diana voltearon hacia atrás, por los pasillos venia caminando hacia ellas Kay, con su ya normal expresión monótona, ante su comentario las dos sonrieron.

-Bueno tu tampoco estas muy cuerdo que digamos Kay- Hina tenía una sonrisa infantil, había dicho esto con un puchero, Diana solo sonreía levemente, Kay bufo- oh vamos no te enojes, sabes que es verdad- Ahora fue el turno de Diana para molestar a Kay, este solo negó con la cabeza, llego hasta las dos chicas y les dios leves golpes con sus dedos en la frente, Diana y Hina ante el golpe se quejaron, pero Kay solo sonrió.

-Para que aprendan a respetar a sus mayores mocosas- Kay sonrió levemente, pero su atención fue robada por la pelea que parecía no tener fin.

-Llevan toda la mañana haciendo esto, me pregunto cómo es que no se cansan- Hina tenía una mirada incrédula, tanto Yoko como Kai tenían varios moretones por todo su cuerpo y su ropa ligeramente rasgada, mas sin embargo las dos estaban tan frescas como una lechuga.

-A veces me pregunto si son humanas- Kay negaba con la cabeza, Diana y Hina solo se hundieron de hombros.

-Que importa si lo son- Las dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, ante esto las dos se dieron una mirada divertida, pero luego la borraron y miraron hacia otro lado, Kay sonrió ante esto.

-Sin duda siguen siendo unas mocosas- Kay rio levemente al ver que las chicas se habían sonrojado por la vergüenza, iban a protestar, pero Kay fue más rápido y cambio el tema, no quería salir lastimado- por cierto ¿Dónde esta la jefa?- Kay miro hacia los lados, generalmente ella se encargaba de parar las peleas, aunque en realidad, era la única para estar tan loca o ser lo demasiado fuerte, para poder detener a esas sicópatas, oh bueno eso es lo que pensaba Kay.

-Oh cierto la jefa venia con nosotras para desayunar, pero al oír la pelea, la jefa iba a detenerla, sin embargo hubo una explosión y la puerta salió volando, desde entonces la jefa esta desaparecida- Hina decía esto con entusiasmo.

-oh…espera ¿qué?...-Kay proceso la información, y al ver hacia donde iba a llegar todo eso palideció- S-saben que…creo que ya no tengo hambre, mejor volveré a mi cuarto- Kay tenía una leve sonrisa nerviosa, Diana que entendió a lo que se refería, también palideció.

-si yo tampoco tengo hambre, mejor iré a entrenar ah algún lugar lejano de la mansión…por si acaso- Diana trago un poco de saliva, Hina no entendía a que se referían esos dos.

-Oigan ¿de qué hablan?- Hina tenía el ceño fruncido, no comprendía a esos dos, pero un aura amenazante le hizo parar en seco, miro por el pasillo- … ¿eh? Miren si es la jefa, JEF- Pero Hina no pudo seguir gritando, tanto Diana como Kay le habían tapado la boca, Hina intento pelear, pero empezó a sentir escalofríos, al ver hacia su jefa pudo ver un aura asesina a su alrededor, se encontraba levemente lastimada y llena de polvo

-S-será mejor irnos, aun no nos ha visto- Diana asintió, pero al ver que Hina no entendía, Kay la puso en su hombro como un saco de patatas y corrieron a toda velocidad, Hina que ya podía hablar les pregunto.

-Ne chicos~ ¿por qué huimos de la jefa?- Hina no entendía porque estaban tan asustados.

-Si serás idiota, y te haces llamar Guardiana de la tormenta de Varia, ni siquiera puedes notar un aura asesina tan grande- Diana negó con la cabeza- idiota acaso no viste que la jefa estaba enojada- Al ver que Hina negaba Diana suspiro.

-Vera Hina, al parecer la jefa, cuando la puerta exploto fue aplastada por esta y lanzada hacia una pared, al aparecer atravesó algunas paredes para haber tardado tanto en volver- Kay bajo a Hina al suelo, los tres siguieron caminando, Hina al entender lo que pasaba, trago saliva y palideció

-Chicos creen que Yoko y Kay ¿sobrevivan?...-Diana y Kay se vieron unos segundos para mirar a Hina y contestar al mismo tiempo.

-Ni idea/ no me importa- Hina rió nerviosamente, ninguna de sus respuestas era buena en realidad, incluso si no se llevara bien con ellas, no les deseaba aquel castigo tan cruel.

* * *

~ Con Yoko y Kay~

-Enserio que eres molesta- Kay le limpio un poco de sangre del labio

-Lo mismo digo "Mocosa"- Yoko sonrió de lado al ver como Kay se enojaba por esto, se pusieron en guardia, esa batalla iba a durar mucho mas…oh eso pensaban.

-Chicas, ¿no deberíamos detenerlas?- Ángela tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, las demás la miraron para volver su mirada a la batalla.

-Pero que dices Ángela, que no vez que las cosas se están poniendo más divertidas- Odille tomo más de su te para seguir viendo la pelea, ah Ángela le cayó una gotita por la sien ante su respuesta.

-Mmm…pero…- Ángela tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-Mmm creo que Ángela tiene razón hay que actuar con madurez y detener la pelea- Cassio tenía una mirada seria, Ángela sonrió al ver que Cassio también estaba preocupada, Odille solo bufo ante esto.

-Ya claro,¿ segura que eso es lo único que te preocupa?- Odille le dio una mirada acusadora a Cassio, esta solo trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado, Ángela tenía una mirada confusa.

-N-no s-se a que te r-refieres, jajaja- Cassio seguí mirando hacia otro lado, Ángela miro a Odille y esta solo suspiro.

-Ah que te refieres Odille- Ángela giro su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Me refiero a que Cassio no quiere detener la pelea por qué ese preocupada, ella la quiere detener, porque sabe, que si siguen luchando ella será la que se encargara de sus heridas y ser más trabajo- Ángela abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miro a Cassio ella se había alejado de ellas, Ángela solo suspiro.

-Bueno de todos modos hay que detenerlas- Ángela tenía una mirada seria, Odille iba a negarse pero de la nada sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón Ángela, lo mejor será detener la pelea, no quiero que las chicas se lastimen mas- Odille tenía una sonrisa, pero Ángela pudo notar el miedo en su mirada, Cassio se acerco con duda, pero de la nada ella también sonrió.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo chicas- Ángela miraba con incredulidad a sus dos compañeras, pero al sentir una fuerte sed de sangre lentamente se volteo, iba a gritar pero se tapo la boca, se relajo un poco antes de continuar.

-Chicas- Alicia se encontraba en la puerta, por una extraña razón, neblina entraba por la puerta, y aunque fuera de día, atrás de Alicia solo se podría ver oscuridad, las tres chicas temblaron y saludaron a su jefa.

-Buenos días jefa- Las tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, Alicia les sonrió, pero su mirada fue hacia la pelea que se estaba haciendo ahí, las tres se pusieron tensas, Alicia se acerco lentamente, pero tanto Kai como Yoko estaban distraídas, así que al lanzar un ataque se produjo un ataque que hizo ah Alicia caer hacia atrás pegándose contra la pared…de nuevo.

-Ah-ah-ah…- Ángela no podía hablar, en ese momento Kai y Yoko pararon y miraron a las chicas, notaron que estaban pálidas, viendo que Ángela y Cassio apuntaban a una dirección en concreto la siguieron con l vista encontrándose con una Alicia sentada en el suelo, las dos perdieron las ganas de pelear.

-Cassio, Ángela y Odille podrían salir de la habitación- Las chicas no lo pensaron ni una vez, asintieron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero misteriosamente, escucharon las voces da Yoko y Kai pidiendo ayuda.

-"Chicas no me dejen…"- Cassio en realidad fue la que hablo, Kai solo tenía une leve mirada pidiendo auxilio, las tres se miraron entre sí, para después sonreír y alzar el pulgar, Yoko y Kai se iluminaron, sobre todo Yoko, pero al oír lo que pensaban…también misteriosamente, y dejaron de sonreír.

-"Suerte, las recordaremos"- Las tres salieron de ahí corriendo, Yoko y Kai miraron con incredulidad, habían sido abandonadas.

-Chicas, enserio que no saben cuánto me duele ver que pelean entre ustedes- Alicia se levanto, las chicas ahogaron un grito, por la frente de Alicia corría sangre, haciéndola ver más aterradora.

-A-Alicia no fue mi culpa, la causante de todo esto fue ella- Yoko apuntaba acusadoramente a Kai, esta solo bufo.

-Querrás decir tu culpa, si no me hubieras molestado en primer lugar nada de esto estaría pasando- Kai le dio una fría mirada.

-Dímelo en mi cara mocosa- Yoko se acerco a Kai juntando su frente, las dos sacaban chispas por los ojos.

-Chicas…-Las dos sintieron como la temperatura bajaba, lentamente voltearon hacia Alicia, tuvieron que parpadear varias veces, habían jurado haber visto atrás de Alicia un demonio con una mirada aterradora.

-*gulp* ne Kai…tu viste aquel demonio aterrador- Yoko había hablado en voz baja para que solo Kai la oyera, ella solo asintió levemente, Yoko trago mas saliva, lentamente dieron un paso hacia atrás, pero al tocar la pared, palidecieron.

-Vamos chicas porque se alejan de mi, prometo no hacerles nada- Alicia tenía una brillante sonrisa, pero tanto Yoko como Kai sintieron escalofríos de su sonrisa.

-J-jefa entonces porque tiene en sus manos sus pistolas- Yoko preguntaba nerviosa.

-OH esto, no se preocupen no las usare…bueno no demasiado- Alicia se acerco lentamente a Yoko y Kai, por el miedo las dos se abrazaron, aunque la que mas abrazaba era Yoko.

-Vamos a morir- Yoko tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, Kai rodo los ojos.

-hubiera preferido morir sola- Yoko le dio una mirada molesta a Kai.

-ERES UNA- Pero desafortunadamente, Yoko no pudo terminar su oración, Alicia había llegado a ellas.

* * *

~Con Odille, Ángela Y Cassio~

-Chicas no fue muy malo de nuestra parte dejar solas a Kai y a Yoko- Ángela tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, Odille le dio una sonrisa, en ese momento las chicas se encontraban en la sala.

-No, no creo- Odille ahora tomaba un poco de café.

-Pero, ¿no fue nuestra culpa que ellas empezaran a discutir?- Odille le dio palmaditas en la cabeza ah Ángela.

-Bueno a veces, es necesario hacer sacrificios, o es que acaso- Odille fue interrumpida, por gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de parte de Yoko y Kai, mientras una explosión se escuchaba en toda la habitación- ¿querías sufrir eso?- Ángela palideció y negó rápidamente, Odille sonrió- vez entonces no hay problema- Odille siguió tomando de su café, pero Cassio que se encontraba con aura deprimente hablo.

-Claro que a ustedes les da igual, no tiene que curar las heridas después, si antes ya tenía trabajo, ahora por la sicópata jefa tendré mucho más trabajo que hacer.

-Bueno solo tu- Odille sonrió maliciosamente, pero lego se quedo pensativa- aunque pensándolo bien, creo que Kay tan bien se las verá negras, el, tendrá que ayudar con el papeleo

-pero Odille, ¿no eres tú la mano derecha?-Odille rio levemente.

-Bueno en realidad estamos peleando por la posición yo, diana y Kay, pero en estos momentos prefiero que él sea la mano derecha- Odille sonrió, Cassio solo negó con la cabeza y Ángela solo suspiro.

* * *

~Con Hina, Diana y Kay~

-Achuu…-Kay se limpio la nariz- creo que alguien esta hablando de mi…bueno me da igual- Kay se hundió de hombros.

-Creen que ya podamos regresar- Kay y Diana miraron a Hina, ellos se encontraban en un bosque cercano a la mansión, ahí es donde luego se iban a entrenar, aunque en ese momento era más como un escondite.

-Bueno quiz…- Pero Diana fue interrumpida por unos gritos y una explosión, los tres tragaron saliva.

-C-creo que es mejor quedarse aquí un poco más de tiempo- Kay tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, Diana y Hina asintieron lentamente

Preferían no desayunar y quinas ni comer a tener que vivir el infierno de su jefa, incluso saltarían de un acantilado, eso era mil veces mejor.

~CONTINUARA~

* * *

**~Notas~**

**y que tal que les ****pareció** **acaso no fue entretenido kufufufufu, bueno eso espero al menos XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic, los occ, que utilizo no son solo míos, los únicos ****míos**

**son los de Alicia y Kay, los demas me los dieron algunas amigas~**

**por cierto gracias chicas~**

**bueno espero que dejen sus criticas, alagos y sugerencias, bueno eso es todo.**

**dejen reviews**

**ciao! ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES~ como les prometí estoy intentando actualizar mas rápido creo que el siguiente que actualizare sera el de en otra dimensión ya tengo el capitulo terminado pero debo pasarlo a computadora XD bueno aquí les dejo mas de esta divertida historia de las primeras integrantes de Varia...**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece.**

* * *

Alicia- 19 años-cielo

Hina- 18 años-tormenta

Odille- 18 años-lluvia

Kai- 18 años-estrella

Kay- 21 años-rayo

Ángela- 17 años- luna

Yoko- 19 años-nube

Cassio- 19 años- sol

Diana-17 años- niebla

* * *

_**VARÍA PRIMERA GENERACIÓN CAPITULO 2:**_

-Wao, sí que son rápidos en reparar las cosas los trabajadores de Vongola- Hina tenía una mirada sorprendida, con cautela y asombro entro al comedor, sentándose en su silla, a su derecha estaba Diana.

-Es cierto, solo ah pasado un día y ya esta como nuevo- Cassio entro al comedor sentándose en su silla, la cual estaba ah la derecha de Hina y a la izquierda de Kai.

-Mmm…-Kai entro con una cara molesta, se podían ver en su rostro vendas y moretones, todavía estaba de mal humor por el castigo que se llevo de su jefa, a su izquierda se encontraba el lugar de Kay y del lugar de Kay seguía el de Alicia.

-jujujuju al parecer alguien fue severamente castigada por la jefa- Diana soltó un mordaz comentario, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Kai, Diana solo bufo y le dio una mirada arrogante- aun eres muy débil para darme miedo guardiana de la estrella- Ángela solo suspiro.

-Chicas creo que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor- Ángela recargo su cabeza en la mesa, aunque todas se llevaran mal, ella era la única que al menos podía hablar con cada una sin recibir un insulto, su lugar estaba al lado izquierdo del de Alicia y después seguía el de Yoko.

-Como si pudiera llevarme con alguna de ustedes- Kai se sentó en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos, Yoko que había entrado al comedor soltó una risa divertida.

-Como si alguien quisiera llevarse bien contigo Kai- Yoko se agacho y esquivo un tenedor, el cual salió por la puerta, Yoko se levanto y le dio una mira molesta a Kai, esta solo le dio una mirada inocente.

-No me mires a mi yo no eh sido- Yoko solo rodó los ojos.

-Y es por eso que todos piensan que eres la guardiana mas infantil- Kai volvió a enojarse lanzándole otro tenedor, Yoko logro esquivarlo, Kai saco otros tenedores, tenia cinco en cada mano.

-"De donde rayos saca tenedores"- fue el pensamiento de todas, Yoko salio de su estupor e iba a insultarla de nuevo pero Cassio la tomo de los hombros y la llevo a su lugar y la sentó a la fuerza.

-Ya me causaron mucho trabajo ayer curándolas, no dejare que me hagan trabajar tanto otra vez- Cassio las miro de forma seria, Kai solo miro hacia otro lado y Yoko solo asintió con molestia.

-Oh jefa buenos días- La voz de Kay se escucho afuera del comedor- co…jefa… ¿porque tiene un tenedor y un cuchillo enterrados en su frente?- Tanto Yoko como Kai palidecieron ante esto.

-No lo sé, es lo mismo que me estaba preguntando Kay- De la puerta entraron Kai y Alicia, Kay negó con la cabeza, se imaginaba que había sido culpa de las presentes, Alicia en cambio tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras un tenedor y un cuchillo se encontraban clavado en su frente, su sonrisa le causo escalofríos a todas las guardianas, la sonrisa que tenia era un poco torcida y mas la sangre que corría de la herida, dejaba una imagen tétrica, provocando un poco de miedo en sus guardianas.

-J-jefa que fue lo que le paso- Ángela tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, Ángela había jurado ver una calavera en los ojos de su jefa.

-No lo sé Ángela, solo recuerdo que venía a saludar a mis queridas guardianas, cuando de la nada un tenedor salió volando del comedor clavándose en mi frente y cuando iba entrar para preguntarles un cuchillo salió disparado clavándose también en mi frente- Todas tragaron saliva, todavía seguía muy fresca la pelea del día anterior, por lo que su jefa aun no estaba del todo feliz y a hora ellas la apuñalaban, si a veces se preguntaban si eran malas personas, bueno solo algunas, otras solo se morían de su risa en su interior.

-Bueno ignorare esto por ahora –Alicia se quito los cubiertos de su frente- por ahora será mejor que empecemos a desayunar, hoy saldremos de paseo- Alicia sonrió, ella fue a sentarse a su lugar –ya de regreso veré que castigo les pongo- Ahora su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, todas se estremecieron ante esto, ella se encontraba en la cabecilla de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Kay y a su izquierda Ángela, ellos dos eran su mano derecha e izquierda, pues eran los únicos que no causaban problemas innecesarios como sus demás guardianas además de que podía jurar que eran los únicos cuerdos de su familia, no paso mucho para que las empleadas entraran y les sirvieran su comida, durante unos minutos todo estuvo en silencio, pero algunas guardianas se encontraban ansiosas por saber a dónde irían, la primera en romper el silencio fue la guardiana de la Tormenta.

-Entonces… ¿ah donde iremos Jefa?- Hina tenía su cuchara ne la boca dando una apariencia inocente, aunque todas sabían que solo era apariencia, porque en el fondo Hina podía ser alguien muy sádica, Diana solo rodó los ojos, Alicia miro a Hina y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Pues iremos a conocer a nuestro Jefe Hina- Alicia sonrió, las demás guardianas parpadearon por la sorpresa, la primera en salir del shock fue Kai.

-¿El jefe de la familia?...pero esa no eres tu ¿Jefa?- Kai la miraba con duda- quiere decir que hemos estado trabajando para alguien que no fuera la boss- Kai tenía un aura negra a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?… La Jefa no es nuestra líder- Ángela había puesto su cabeza en la mesa-, pero yo no quiero seguir las ordenes de un extraño- Ángela tenía levemente el ceño fruncido.

Las demás Guardianas también negaban en seguir ordenes de otra persona, Odille era la única que estaba tranquila y que tomaba te sin opinar nada, Kay también veía todo con aburrimiento mientras terminaba su desayuno, Alicia no supo en qué momento fue, pero sus guardianas empezaron a pelearse, Diana le lanzaba cucharas y tenedores a Hina, mientras esta utilizaba una bandeja para cubrirse, las dos corrían alrededor de la mesa, Odille se había puesto a platicar animadamente con Kay, aunque el segundo solo comía ignorándola, Yoko y Kai estaba estaban discutiendo mientras que la primera tenia convertida su arma en una espada y la balanceaba como loca, Ángela intentaba detener a sus compañeras, pero todas parecían ignorarla, Cassio se pegaba en la mesa mientras hablaba murmuraba cosas como "porque a mí y solo me hacen trabajar sin parar" Alicia suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Espero que ningún futuro líder de Varia tenga que soporta esto- Alicia miro a sus guardianas unos segundos antes de cambiar su mirada cansada por una seria, ella saco sus dos pistolas y sin esperar un segundo más disparo hacia el techo- ¡DETENGANSE EN ESTE MOMENTO¡- Su voz había sonado de ultratumba, todas las presentes se habían detenido, de un momento a otro, todas se encontraban sentadas y calladas mientras miraban con nerviosismo a su jefa.

-Chicas cuando me refería a jefe, hablaba del líder de Vongola no de Varia- Alicia suspiro y se froto las sienes con cansancio- ustedes ya deben de conocerlo él es conocido como Primo, él fue quien hace un año me dio la oportunidad de formar un escuadrón que sería mi familia, para que pudiera usar mi poder para el bien, pero claro que con la condición que trabajaríamos para él, pero incluso si hacemos misiones para el bien de Vongola, Varia sigue estando bajo mi mando, yo solo decidí seguir a Vongola- Alicia miro a sus guardianas con seriedad.

-Jefa si primo es el que nos da toda las misiones ¿porque aun no lo hemos ido a conocer?- Hina pregunto con interés.

-Eso se debe a que yo quería darle a conocer a primo mi familia cuando esta estuviera completa- Alicia miro a su guardiana-así que ya que el escuadrón ya esta completo pensé que ya era hora de enseñarle a primo la gran familia que eh formado- Alicia sonrió, todas sus guardianas se sonrojaron ante el cumplido de su jefa.

-Jefa – Todas pronunciaron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, unas más grandes que otras pero aun así seguían siendo sonrisas, Alicia también sonrió, después de ese pequeño accidente el ambiente del comedor se volvió tranquilo y reconfortante, no paso mucho tiempo para que cada guardiana terminara de comer y se dirigiera a su habitación para cambiarse y prepararse.

**-Con Alicia-**

Una vez termino de comer, Alicia fue a su despacho, mientras esperaba que sus guardianas estuvieran listas, uso su tiempo para firmar algunos documentos, la mansión se encontraba en ese momento toda tranquila y silenciosa, sin embargo la tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo.

-Devuélvemelas- La voz de Kai se escucho por toda la mansión, mientras que unos estruendos sonaron un poco después, lo cual Alicia juro que sonaba como paredes siendo destruidas junto a valiosos muebles.

-No hasta que te disculpes mocosa- El grito de Yoko también se logro escuchar, las dos parecían estar corriendo por toda la mansión, Alicia apretó fuertemente el documento que estaba en sus manos, ella iba a ignorar la discusión, pero otros gritos resonaron cerca de su despacho, al parecer Diana y Hina también se encontraban en una pelea en ese momento.

**-Con Diana y Hina-**

-Como te atreves a insultar a mis ilusiones- Diana estaba muy molesta en ese momento, pues mientras ella entrenaba con sus ilusiones, Hina la había interrumpido, al parecer ella estaba llevando sus dagas a las sirvientas para que las pulieran, pero gracias a su estúpido canto su concentración había sido interrumpida y molesta ella la había insultado.

-No te quejes tu primero insultaste mis técnicas de pelea y a mis preciosas bebes- Hina tenía una mirada molesta, mientras frotaba una de sus dagas en su mejilla, claro que del lado no filoso, Diana rodo los ojos ante la acción de su compañera y sin más abalanzo su guadaña contra Hina pero esta logro detenerla con sus dos Dagas, Hina sonrió y le dio una patada en el estomago, después de haberla pateado Hina salto hacia atrás poniéndose en una pose de lucha, ante la mirada de superioridad Diana fue rodeada por un aura asesina y se volvió abalanzar hacia ella.

**-Con Ángela y Odille-**

Ángela en ese momento se encontraba llevando unas cajas al cuarto de Kay, al parecer había recibido un paquete y al no querer entrometerse en la pelea, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, ella se dispuso a salir del lugar de la pelea, y mejor llevar la caja hasta su habitación, a su lado se encontraba Odille, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba por las ventanas, a pesar de que las guardianas no eran muy unidas, Odille y Ángela tenían una rara amistad, la segunda siempre estaba siendo acompañada por Odille a cualquier lugar, Ángela y Odille eran las únicas guardianas que se llevaban bien, aunque también se podía decir que estaban Alicia y Kay pero ellos eran los únicos que podían tener amistades con las demás guardianas mientras que las guardianas entre ellas siempre tenían una rivalidad.

-Odille crees que la Jefa las castigue muy severamente- Ángela le dio una mirada de duda y preocupación, Odille solo sonrió y se hundió de hombros.

-No te preocupes Ángela, estoy segura que a Jefa no será muy severa con ellas- Odille le dio una mirada reconfortante haciendo que Ángela suspirara aliviada y pudiera sonreír ya estando más calmada, Odille solo sonrió y miro hacia otro lado -"Bueno eso creo"- Odille pensó palideciendo un poco y sonriendo nerviosamente.

**-Con Cassio y Kay-**

-Ah!- Cassio paso sus manos por su cabello, ella se encontraba en la enfermería firmando unos documentos, después de haber oído las palabras de su Jefa se había puesto muy contenta, pero después de oír los gritos de sus compañeras, su humor bajo considerablemente, ya que estaba más que segura que tendría más trabajo gracias a sus discusiones.

-Deja de gritar, hay gente que intenta dormir sabes- Cassio cayo de su silla por la repentina voz a sus espaldas, ella cerró los ojos por la caída, ella quedo de cabeza y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada café.

-¿KAY? ¿DESDE HACE CUANTO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?- Cassio se levanto y miro a Kay con sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Podrías no gritar- Kay se tapo sus oídos por el fuerte grito de la guardiana del Sol, él le dio una mirada perezosa -pues supongo que un poco antes de que tu llegaras- el bostezo con sueño y se levanto de la cama de la enfermería, el se estiro un poco antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y voltio a verla –por cierto si no quieres más trabajo porque no las detienes por ti misma- Kay la miro seriamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno esa puede ser runa opción…gracias por el consejo- Kay ya estaba un poco lejos del cuarto pero aun así logro escucharla, sonrió y pronuncio en un murmullo -"de nada"- Cassio sonrió, ella guardo sus papeles antes de salir, mientras caminaba por los pasillos ella saco sus guantes y se los puso, ella ya tenía puestas sus botas, y con una sonrisa ladeada se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde se escuchaban los gritos de Kai y Yoko –Bueno creo que es mi turno de divertirme- Cassio sonrió mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo peligroso.

**-Con Yoko y Kai-**

-Maldita seas, SUÉLTAME BASTARDA- Kai en ese momento se encontraba colgada del techo, Yoko había convertido su arma en un látigo y lo había pasado por encima de un candelabro que se encontraba en el techo de la habitación y la había agarrado del tobillo, ella jalo su látigo y por ende Kai se encontraba colgada a un metro del techo, Yoko había amarrado el otro extremo del látigo en la puerta de la habitación y poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza se acerco a Kai.

-Jajajaja que pasa Guardiana de la estrella, si según tu eres la Guardiana mas fuerte porque no te liberas de esta sencilla trampa- El rostro de Kai se tiño de un leve rojo por la ira y se intento zafar retorciéndose en el aire, ante esto Yoko volvió a reírse- jajaja con esos movimientos pareces un gusano retorciéndose- Yoko empezó a reírse tirándose al suelo y rodando por él.

Yoko estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando Kai se abalanzo hacia una pared tomando un hacha que estaba de adorno en ella, Yoko ya había dejado de reírse y se levantaba del suelo aun con lagrimas de su anterior ataque de risa, Kai escondió el arma atrás de ella y siguió mirando a Yoko con ira.

-Oh que pasa, ¿ya te cansaste de huir? Oh es que acaso te diste cuenta que no puedes ganarme no importa que hagas- Yoko sonrió de lado y se acerco a Kai, esta la miraba con ira pero en su mente sonreía maliciosamente.

-Chicas podrían detenerse antes de que la Jefa vuelva a enojarse- Cassio entro al cuarto con una mirada seria, pero ya que la puerta se abría hacia afuera el látigo de Yoko se jalo ocasionando que Kai se levantara mas y por consecuencia que su ataque con el hacha fallara rosando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Yoko y cortando algunos cabellos.

-Tsk estaba tan cerca- Kai se quejo y miro hacia Cassio con enfado- Cassio todo es tu culpa, si no fuera por ti mi ataque no hubiera fallado- Yoko como Cassio abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, Yoko logro alejarse de Kai a tiempo antes de que esta pensara en hacerle otro ataque.

-Kai tu…ESTAS LOCA O QUE MIERDA- Yoko grito a todo pulmón- ERES UNA MALDITA RETORCIDA, PUDISTE HABERME MATADO IDIOTA- Yoko fue rodeada por una oscura aura, ante esto Kai solo se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-Es tu culpa por atraparme con tu estúpida arma, además nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubieras tomado mis guadañas y huido con ellas- Yoko tomo de la blusa a Yoko y le dio una mirada asesina.

-Eso fue porque tu tomaste mi arma y la convertiste en un objeto para rascarte la espalda mocosa- Yoko sacaba literalmente fuego pro sus ojos, Kai palideció un poco, al parecer esta vez sí se había pasado de la raya, pero claro que no se disculparía, no antes muerta que pedirle perdón a Yoko.

-Oh ya me imagino lo que estas pensando idiota sí que no te preocupes lo hare rápido para ti- Yoko tomo una de las guadañas de Kai y la acerco peligrosamente a su dueña, Kai incluso juro ver un brillo amenazador de su propia arma.

-Deténganse las dos- Cassio Grito enojada, el repentino grito de Cassio, provoco que Yoko soltara el arma y antes de que pudiera protestar, Cassio desamarro el látigo de la puerta provocando que Kai cayera sobre esta, estando Kai arriba de Yoko provoco que las dos se pegaran con sus cabezas.

-Auch…Cassio ¿qué rayos crees que haces?- Yoko se quejo debajo de Kai, esta se levanto de Yoko y se sentó, la caída sí que le había dolido, las dos se estaban sobando su frente pues era donde se habían pegado.

-Si acaso estás loca- Kai se sobaba la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimitas por el dolor del golpe.

-No me vengas con eso Kai, que rayos pensabas cuando casi le entierras esa hacha a Yoko, sé que soy buena curando heridas pero tampoco hago milagros ¿sabes?, pudiste haberla lastimado seriamente y estando en ese estado no podías haber ido por ayuda a tiempo- Cassio le dio una mirada severa, su tono en ese momento era de enojo y seriedad, Yoko se encontraba sentada ah lado de Kai y miraba hacia otro lado con seriedad, Kai bajo la mirada, a pesar de no admitirlo, ella se sentía culpable y mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella había hecho el ataque cegada por la ira, lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, ella seguía mirando hacia el suelo, ella apretó levemente sus manos, ella intento decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían de sus labios.

-Yo…- Kai se mordió el labio, Cassio seguía mirándola con seriedad, pero antes de poder decir algo una mano se poso en su cabeza dándole palmaditas, ella abrió los ojos completamente, miro hacia su derecha encontrándose con Yoko sonriendo.

-Ya no te preocupes, se que aunque no lo admitas no fue tu intención hacerlo, solo estabas cegada por la ira, es comprensible, después de todo somos asesinas- Yoko se levanto sacudió el polvo de su ropa y extendió su mano a Kai, esta seguía aun en shock pero después de unos segundos ella tomo la mano de Yoko y se levanto del suelo.

-Yo…lo siento- Kai se encontraba roja de la vergüenza y miraba hacia otro lado con una mirada seria, Yoko rio levemente, ante esta imagen Cassio suspiro y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Yoko y a Cassio.

-Así esta mucho mejor chicas, pero será mejor que no se vuelva a repetir… ¿entendieron las dos?- Yoko como Kai asintieron levemente, Cassio sonrió- estoy segura que si la jefa las viera en este momento estaría muy orgullosas de ustedes dos- Cassio iba a continuar con su discurso pero una voz en la puerta la interrumpió.

-Puedes apostar por ello- Las guardianas voltearon hacia la puerta, en ella se encontraba Kay recargado en el marco mientras que Alicia se encontraba a su lado mordiendo un pañuelo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Chicas- Alicia lloraba a cantaros, ella corrió hacia Yoko y Kai dándoles un gran abrazo, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- me enorgullecen chicas- Kai como Yoko se sonrojaron levemente y le dieron palmadas en la espalda para que su Jefa dejara de llorar, pero el momento conmovedor no duro mucho cuando una de las paredes de la habitación estallo dejando una gran hoyo en ella y de donde salían todas heridas y sudadas Diana y Hina.

-MALDITA- Diana abalanzo su guadaña hacia Hina, pero esta se agacho a tiempo evadiendo su ataque, Hina se apoyo en sus manos e intento darle una patada en la quijada a Diana pero esta se hizo para atrás evadiendo el golpe, la patada le había rozado ocasionándole un leve corte en la barbilla, Diana rápidamente recobro el equilibrio y abalanzo su guadaña pegandole a Hina por el lado no filoso lanzandola hacia la puerta, pero afortunadamente Kay que se encontraba aun ahí, logro atraparla.

-Jefa- Yoko miro con preocupación ah Alicia pues desde que Diana y Hina habían entrado a la habitación, su Jefa no había hecho ningún ruido y se encontraba en silencio, pero antes de poder volver a llamarla, ella la soltó de su abrazo y lentamente se giro, Diana y Hina seguían en su pelea por lo que no habían notado la presencia de Alicia, ante el aura amenazante que empezaba a salir de ella, las Guardianas de su alrededor corrieron hacia la puerta ocultándose detrás de Kay este solo rodó los ojos.

-Y según ustedes son las mejores asesinas del mundo- Las Guardianas ignoraron su comentario y siguieron viendo la escena frente a ellas, Hina otra vez había saltado hacia atrás, ella había tomado sus dagas y se disponía lanzárselas a Diana, pero en el momento de alzarlas para lanzarlas Alicia había sacado sus pistolas y había disparado, las balas habían pasado a centímetros de los rostros de Hina y Diana, ante el ataque inesperado Hina había lanzado sus dagas sin ninguna dirección en concreto.

-Diana…Hina…me podrían decir porque estaban intentando matarse y porque rayos destruían la mansión- Alicia tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su fleco, dándole una apariencia tétrica, las aludidas tragaron saliva y guardando sus armas, las dos miraron ah Alicia son nerviosismo, no querían acabar como Kai y Yoko.

-Bueno boss vera, nosotras no peleábamos solo teníamos una pequeña discusión- Diana intento dar una excusa pero un nuevo corte en su mejilla le dio a entender que se callara y no tratara de mentir.

-Hina, Diana espero que estén preparadas para su castigo- Alicia empezó a caminar hacia ellas, tanto Diana como Hina se abrazaron por el miedo, ante esto las guardianas atrás de Kay parpadearon sorprendidas.

-oh esto es como un deja vu- Cassio pensó en voz alta, Kay asintió levemente mientras Yoko miraba hacia otro lado, Kai rodo los ojos, las dos sabían bien de que hablaba Cassio.

Ángela que había escuchado los disparos de su Jefa, Había dejado el paquete en frente de la habitación de Hina y había corrido hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, Odille corría a su lado todavía sonriendo, las dos no tardaron mucho en llegar, vieron como Alicia se acercaba peligrosamente a Hina y Diana.

-Ustedes dos dense por muertas- Pero en ese mismo momento, un ruido se escucho, haciendo que Alicia parara y mirara hacia arriba, ella se encontraba debajo del candelabro, todas hicieron lo mismo, al parecer el cargar durante un tiempo a Kai rompió un poco la cuerda del adorno y al ser rozado por una de las dagas perdidas de Hina fue suficiente para que la cuerda no resistiera mucho mas, desgraciadamente Alicia concluyo eso demasiado tarde puesto que la cuerda ya estaba rota y por ende este cayó encima de ella.

-JEFA- Todas gritaron asustadas, un poco de polvo se había levantado por la caída del enorme objeto, una vez dispersado el polvo vieron un poco de sangre salir de el, todas palidecieron, si su jefa salía viva de esta, estaban más que muertas.

-chicas…- Al oír la voz de su jefa todas respiraron aliviadas, pero poco duro su calma cuando vieron como el candelabro fue arrojado había otro lado provocado por la furia de su jefa, ella tenía sus dos pistolas en mano y sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino, las velas del candelabro fueron lanzadas en todas direcciones pero una que paso por debajo de las guardianas rodó hasta el pasillo y aun con una pequeña flama llego a poco centímetros de un polvo negro que hacia un pequeño camino y que se perdía entre los pasillos, Alicia tenia agarradas por el cuello a Hina y a Diana, las dos estaban mas pálidas que un fantasma, pero ella se detuvo al ver el polvo, por nada era una asesina sus sentidos estaban alertas y había un leve olor a pólvora, ella miro a sus demás Guardianas, pero todas se hundieron de hombros sin saber que decir, pero entonces Kay abrió los ojos completamente y miro a su jefa con nerviosismo.

-Alicia…acaso hoy no llegaba un cargamento de Pólvora- Alicia abrió los ojos completamente y miro a sus guardianas, Ángela nerviosa dio paso hacia adelante.

-Yo recibí unas cajas y las iba a llevar al cuarto de Kay pero al oír los ruidos yo las deje…enfrente del cuarto de Hina- Ante esto Hina grito asustada.

-Estás loca, acabo de recibir dinamita y otros objetos fácilmente inflamables…y tu dejaste pólvora frente ah el…-Todas en ese momento palidecieron, Alicia ante esto suspiro y soltó a sus guardianas, sin más fue hacia la puerta.

-Vayámonos- Todas se sorprendieron, pero viendo que su Jefa estaba de mal humor decidieron no protestar y caminar detrás de ella, aun si detenerse Alicia sonrió maliciosamente.

-Por ahora dejaremos su castigo para cuando regresemos y ya que son un equipo todas sufrirán por igual- Todos los guardianes tragaron saliva, al parecer habían acabado con la gran paciencia de su Jefa, rodeados de un aura oscura todos siguieron Alicia hasta el carruaje que los llevaría hasta su destino.

**-En la mansión-**

En el cuarto donde había pasado toda la pelea, un pequeño pedazo de la pared colgaba y siendo empujado por el aire de una de las ventanas cayo ocasionando que la vela que al parecer no era afectada pero el aire ya que el fuego seguía sin apagarse misteriosamente rodara lo suficiente para alcanzar el pequeño rastro de pólvora, pero la flama de la nada se habia apagado, pero un segundo después volvió a prenderse y la pólvora ante esto se prendió, una leve risa se logro escuchar por los pasillos y una sombra fuera de una de las ventanas desapareció.

**-En el carruaje con Alicia y las guardianas-**

-Por cierto Jefa, cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos de visita con Vongola- Ángela pregunto nerviosamente, Alicia que miraba por la ventana voltio hacia ella.

-No creo que estemos más de dos semanas ya verem...- Pero mientras Alicia contestaba cerca de ahí una estruendosa explosión retumbo, todas las guardianas abrieron los ojos completamente y miraron hacia atrás con lentitud, notando como mucho humo salía del lugar donde debería estar su mansión incredulidad paso por todas las miradas

-No puede ser que...- Alicia ante esto se hizo volita y fue rodeada por un aura oscura.

-Jejeje…creo que tal vez será durante más tiempo nuestra estadía con Vongola- Angela se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente, todas asintieron con una gotita en la sien, a veces sentían lastima por su jefa….

**CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Que tal esta el capitulo XD**

**jeje al principio lo iba a ser corto pero **

**decidí**** hacerlo mas largo ya que ah pasado tiempo desde mi ultima actualización ~**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado XD ya en el siguiente capitulo podremos ver amor~**

**bueno espero ver sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias recomendaciones, criticas, elogios, o ideas :)**

**por cierto ustedes pueden elegir que fic quieren que actualice, ay sea por review o MP~**

**15/Dic/2012**

**~dejen review~**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU que sin mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que definitivamente eh tenido bloqueo de escritor, simplemente creo que me eh vuelto mas floja T.T bueno espero terminar los capitulos de las demás historias, buenoe spero les guste este capitulo :D**

**Recuerden KHR no es obra mía, es de Akira Amano, pero la historia y los occ si me pertenecen :D bueno en si solo cree el de Alicia pero ustedes entienden XD**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

-La mansión…- Alicia lloro con amargura mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, ella se encontraba en una posición fetal mientras se lamentaba por la mansión, las Guardianas vieron esto con una gotita en la sien.

-Creo que le hemos causado un trauma a la jefa…de nuevo- Hina sonrió con nerviosismo, Kay solo se froto el puente de su nariz mientras Odille sonreía con diversión, Diana solo suspiro e ignoro a su Jefa para ver el paisaje por la ventana, Yoko y Kai no dijeron nada porque estaban teniendo una pelea de miradas, Ángela estaba preocupada por su Jefa pero al encontrarse entre Yoko y Kai solo pudo quedarse quieta sonriendo con nerviosismo por el aura asesina que salía de sus compañeras.

-Lo superara-Yoko pronuncio ignorando el aura oscura de su Jefa, las Guardianas solo asintieron con duda, Kai solo bufo al ser repentinamente ignorada en su pelea de miradas-de todos modos eh escuchado mucho sobre Vongola y sus aliados como Cavallone y Shimon, pero nunca los eh visto en persona-Yoko se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo eh escuchado que todos los guardianes son muy fuertes…- Kai tenía una sonrisa maliciosa mientras un brillo aparecía en su mirada.

-No son como las otras Familias Kai, ellos son Aliados y además Giotto es nuestro Jefe, no podemos simplemente atacarlos y esperar que nada malo pase- Kay se acomodo en su lugar mientras miraba por la ventana.

-No importa que digan, Giotto nunca será mi Jefe- Hina inflo sus mejillas- de la única que seguiré sus ordenes es la Jefa y nadie mas- Hina miro hacia otro lado, las demás Guardianas sonrieron, Odille se acerco a Hina y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza a Hina.

-Quien diría que la guardiana mas infantil sería la primera en decirlo- Odille sonrió de lado, Ángela sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

-Creo que ya tenemos algo en común…-Ella estaba contenta porque tal vez ya no habría tantas peleas como antes, oh bueno al menos eso esperaba.

-Alicia es la única que seguiremos, y estoy seguro que todos somos los de seguir a una sola persona en toda su vida- Kay sonrió de lado, las Guardianas lo miraron con sorpresa -así que no importa que suceda, siempre estaremos junto a la jefa, no importa que pase- Kay miro a las Guardianas con una cálida sonrisa, las Guardianas se sonrojaron levemente por la cálida sonrisa que estaban recibiendo, pues no era una sonrisa que recibieran muy a menudo a causa del tipo de vida que Vivian.

-Wao Kay, creo que es la primera vez que nos sonríes así- Ángela rio levemente- si lo hicieras más a menudo tal vez conseguirías una pareja- Kay ante las palabras de la Guardiana de la luna se sonrojo levemente.

-Cállate…-Kay miro por la ventana, las guardianas rieron con diversión ante la acción del Guardián más serio.

-Pero creo que Kay tiene razón nunca cambiaremos a la jefa, así que hay que prometerlo- Hina extendió su brazo con una gran sonrisa, todas la miraron con sorpresa.

-No vamos ah hacer eso Hina, es algo muy infantil- Kai se cruzo de brazos, mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado, todas también miraron a Hina con duda.

-Lo prometo- Otra mano se extendió y se poso sobre la mano de Hina, todas voltearon con los ojos muy abiertos, pues Diana que no había participado en toda la charla y que además era de las de no participar en esas cosas había sido la primera en extender su mano- no tengan una idea equivocada, si fuera por otra cosa nunca hubiera participado, pero si es por la Jefa…no veo ningún problema- Diana pronuncio con seriedad, Kay sonrió ante las palabras de la Guardiana de la Niebla y extendió su mano.

-Tienes razón, como mano derecha de Alicia no hay nada que no hiciera por ella- Kay miro a las demás guardianas con duda- y ustedes…- Las Guardianas miraron a Kay durante unos segundo antes de sonreír.

-Si le dicen ah alguien que lo hice, sepan que no volverán a ver la luz del sol nunca mas- Yoko miro a las demás con un aura oscura.

-Lo mismo digo- Kai con un leve sonrojo extendió su mano, después de ella Ángela sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo…-Odille extendió su mano, y por último fue Cassio que no había participado en la charla por estar dormida, pero que se había despertado por el ruido que hacia las demás guardianas.

-Entonces todas lo prometemos, nunca llegaremos a cambiar a la jefa, ella será la única a la que seguiremos no importa que pase o cuanto años vengan- Hina termino su oración con una gran sonrisa- y siempre la protegeremos- Pero antes de que prosiguiera Kay la corto.

-Y el que se atreva a lastimarla ya sea físicamente o de otra forma…- Kay no dijo nada mas, mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba y un brillo de sed de sangre iluminaba su mirada, todas sonrieron ante la actitud del Guardián del rayo, todas sonrieron también con un poco de malicia, prometiendo lo mismo interiormente.

Alicia que había estado perdida en su mundo logro mirar la promesa que hacían sus Guardianas por ella, una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro, ella rápidamente extendió su mano y la puso sobre las demás, todas las Guardianas la miraron con sorpresa pues pensaban que estaba dormida, pero no dijeron nada y solo vieron lo que su Jefa les quería decir.

-Y yo prometo ser una gran líder y protegerlas a cualquier costo, no dejare que nadie las lastime y siempre estaré a su lado cuando me necesiten, siempre seré su Cielo- Alicia término su promesa con una gran sonrisa, todas las Guardianas junto a Kay se sonrojaron levemente y sonrieron también, pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando el carruaje se detuvo, Alicia levemente suspiro, ella pensaba que tardarían un poco más, pero no le dio importancia.

-Ya estamos aquí chicas…y una última cosa- Ante la voz de su Jefa todas las Guardianas se detuvieron y miraron a su Jefa- destruyan esta mansión y las obligare a comer la comida de Yoko y Kai por un mes- Todas las guardianas ante la amenaza de su jefa sintieron un escalofrió, Yoko y Kai miraron a su jefa con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos malas cocineras Jefa- Yoko se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un puchero, Kai no dijo nada pero se podía ver que también estaba enojada, su Jefa solo negó levemente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Yoko y la otra en el hombro de su Guardiana de la estrella.

-Chicas…ustedes incendiaron una olla de agua… ¿Cómo RAYOS INCENDIAS EL AGUA?- Su jefa termino con un grito de irritación e incredulidad, sus Guardianas se sonrojaron levemente por verse atrapadas con sus horribles habilidades de cocinar, con la cabeza baja aceptaron su horrible forma de cocinar, aunque en el fondo estaban molestas por la humillación no podían decir nada en contra.

Pero antes que su jefa pudiera decir otra cosa se escucharon unos disparos afuera del carro, todos parpadearon varias antes de suspirar con cansancio, Alicia fue la primera en bajar del auto con una mirada de molestia.

-Es que acaso no se cansan de atacarnos enserio que esos bastardos son peores que unos malditos acosadores- Todas alzaron una ceja ante la actitud molesta de su jefa, pero Kay que fue el segundo en bajar solo murmuro unas cuantas palabras.

-No se preocupen solo tiene hambre, de todos modos- Kay miro a los enemigos que se encontraban rodeando el carruaje y apuntándoles con diferentes tipos de armas, el solo silbo ante la cantidad de hombres que había a su alrededor- wao me sorprende que no hayamos escuchado tanta gente rodearnos sin darnos cuenta- Las guardianas solo rodaron ante la actitud despreocupada del guardián y bajaron del carro, algunas molestas y otras felices por el baño de sangre que crearían con sus víctimas.

-Yo tenía ya un plan para ver que tan fuerte eran esos bastardos de Vongola pero ustedes se atreven ah atacarnos y hacernos perder el tiempo, sus aburridas vidas serán el pago por su osadía- Kai saco sus dos guadañas mientras les daba una fría mirada a sus enemigos, Yoko que estaba a su lado solo miro a sus enemigos detalladamente antes de sacar su bastón y convertirlo en una cadena que enrollo en sus brazos mientras en su mano tomaba uno de los extremos que terminaba en una especie de puñal muy afilado.

-Basura como ustedes no podrán hacernos nada, incluso Angela es suficiente para derrotarlos- La guardiana de la Luna le bajo una gotita por la sien pues no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no por el comentario.

-Ustedes hablan demasiado- Kay dijo con voz cansada mientras de la nada aprecia un enorme tridente el cual giro con una sola mano con maestría- solo acabemos con esto y vayámonos a nuestra reunión con Vongola- Cassio se puso en pose de pelea con sus guantes y botas ya rodeadas por su flama Sol, Diana que estaba viendo todo con aburrimiento solo saco su guadaña y miro a todos con molestia.

-Ya dejen de hablar y pelen…como odio estar rodeada de tanta gente y sobre todo si son gente molesta- Diana sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y sin más se abalanzo contra los enemigos mientras las demás seguían hablando entre ellas, ella llego enfrente de un enorme tipo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Pero qué rayos?, mier…-Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Cassio le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla para después tomar su rostro y lanzarlo con una fuerza monstruosa al suelo ocasionando un cráter alrededor del cuerpo.

-Wao un K.O. al instante- Alicia silbo con asombro antes de sonreír y alzar sus dos pistolas, estas eran de un color negro y tenían uno dibujos dorados en ellas en forma de dragones, los enemigos al principio estaban aturdidos pero rápidamente reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra ellas, Alicia sonrió, de sus manos salieron flamas niebla para después rodear sus pistolas.

-Probemos un poco de balas niebla- ella siguió sonriendo mientras sin ninguna vacilación apretaba el gatillo, las flamas que salieron disparadas estaban rodeadas de un color morado, ellas impactaron en el suelo en el centro del bando enemigo, al principio los asesinos sonrieron pues pensaron que había fallado, pero ellos rápidamente borraron sus sonrisas cuando una niebla negra empezó a salir del suelo para que de la nada tentáculos salieran del suelo y los empezaran ah ahorcar, Alicia solo veía esto con fascinación, pues ella no era afectada por su ilusión y veía como los enemigos caían asfixiándose a sí mismos, Diana asintió levemente ante la ilusión de su jefa.

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas Jefa, aunque seas de flama cielo eres tan fuerte en cualquier tipo de flama, sin duda esas pistolas son las armas perfectas para ti, pero aun así no me puedes ganar en ilusiones- Diana sonrió con orgullo y desapareció entre su niebla.

Alicia solo sudo frio cuando escucho los gritos de varias pobres almas que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser los conejillos de india para las ilusiones de su Guardiana, ella observo el campo de batalla, Cassio seguía golpeado a los enemigos con brutalidad dejándolos en K.O. con solo uno o dos golpes, Kai parecía disfrutar sus peleas pues podía escuchar su risa cerca de ahí mientras sangre salía dispara por todos lados del lugar donde provenía su voz, ella simplemente no quiso ver que hacia ahí, Angela se encontraba nada mas lanzando sus ataques a sus guardianas para curar leves rasguños, al parecer quería quitarle un poco de trabajo a Cassio para que no se estuviera quejando después, Kay como el vago flojo que era, se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de ahí mientras lanzaba uno que otro rayo hacia sus enemigos mientras intentaba no dormirse, Alicia tuvo un pequeño tic en su ceja, ella no dudo ni un segundo y disparo una bala tormenta al árbol donde estaba y vio con una sonrisa como el árbol se derrumbaba y su guardián no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido y era aplastado por una que otra rama.

-Eso le pasa por ser un bastardo flojo a la hora de pelear- Yoko pensó mientras atacaba sus enemigos sin piedad con su ahora arma convertida en un enorme mazo, ella golpeaba a sus enemigos con tanta fuerza que un cráter aparecía alrededor de sus víctimas.

-Muajajajaja eso fue épico, no crees Odille- Hina tenía una gran sonrisa- ella se movía con gran facilidad entre sus enemigos mientras los apuñalaba con sus dagas, ella solo paso alrededor de 20 hombres y una vez los había pasado todos habían caído al suelo inertes, Odille que tenía una pequeña sonrisa asintió pero luego cambio su expresión a una molesta.

-Pero espero que esto acabe pronto, tengo hambre y quiero tomar un poco de te- Odille suspiro mientras evadía los ataques de sus enemigos con agilidad, ella detuvo el ataque de un espadachín con solo dos dedos de sus manos- oh querido deberías atacarme cuando seas digno de al menos hacerme sacar una de mis katanas- sin esperar su respuesta Odille le dio un golpe atrás de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, ella siguió atacando a los enemigos de la misma manera.

-kukukukuku llevo más hombres eliminando que tu Guardiana de la Nube- Kai sonrió a su enemiga mientras limpiaba sin ninguna preocupación la sangre de sus guadañas ataras de ella se podía ver un escena casi sacada de una película de terror, aunque misteriosamente ninguna gota de sangre manchaba el rostro oh ropa de la Guardiana de la Estrella.

-Ni siquiera estamos compitiendo mocosa y tampoco sabes cuantos llevo eliminando- Yoko la miro con enojo mientras con su martillo mandaba a volar a cinco hombres con una fuerza monstruosa, pero por estar distraída no noto que habían salido volando hacia Angela la cual había sido tomada con la guardia baja, Kay que estaba cerca logro golpear a cada hombre con maestría y regresándolos con la misma fuerza los lanzo directo hacia diferentes direcciones inconcretas, dos salieron volando hacia el bosque, uno fue detenido por Cassio el cual le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y lo estrello contra el suelo, desafortunadamente uno se estrello contra el carruaje y lo destruyo en el proceso y el otro…a su jefa la cual estaba terminado con su ultimo enemigo ajena a todo lo que pasaba alrededor, ella solo pudo voltear cuando el hombre choco contra ella, ella fue lanzada por los aires por el impacto, cayó sobre el lomo de un caballo el cual se asusto por el repentino golpe y salió disparado por el sendero…aun con la Alicia inconsciente en su lomo la cual parecía pegada a su lomo pues seguía sin caerse aun con la rápida velocidad a la que iba el animal.

-Jajajajaja creo que la Jefa quedo inconsciente y ahora es secuestrada por un caballo a quien sabe donde- Hina hablo con diversión mientras Angela veía la escena con una gotita en la sien, Diana y Kay solo suspiraban por los repentinos acontecimientos, Kai y Yoko no le tomaron importancia y siguieron discutiendo verbalmente, Odille solo sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde se había ido su jefa, Cassio solo negó levemente la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a las demás.

-Bueno no estamos muy lejos de la Mansión Vongola, así que será mejor llegar antes de que anochezca, además no queremos ser irrespetuosos con Giotto y sus guardianes ¿no?- Odille sonrió con sadismo en las últimas palabras, las demás guardianas rieron ante sus palabras mientras Kay solo suspiraba ante el comportamiento de su Familia.

-Pero no buscaremos a la jefa, después de todo ella es a la única que Giotto conoce- Angela empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con lo que sucedería con las acciones de sus compañeras, pero Cassio solo le paso una mano por su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes pequeña, la jefa no tardara en despertarse y estoy segura que ella sabrá que lo más obvio es encontrarnos en la mansión de Vongola, y solo debemos mostrarle nuestros anillos a los de Vongola para que sepan que somos nosotros- Angela tenía aun un mal presentimiento pero lo dejo pasar y prefirió creer en las palabras de Cassio, Yoko y Kai a escondidas de Angela sonrieron de forma sádica.

-Además sin la Jefa podemos probar a esos fuertes Guardianes sin que nadie nos detenga- Yoko murmuro a escondidas de Angela y Kay, Kai que era la más cercana a ella logro escucharla y asintió.

-Por una vez creo que estamos de acuerdo Yoko, que dices si unimos fuerza solo por esta ocasión- Yoko miro a Kai por unos segundos antes de sonreír y pasar su brazo por su hombro, una extraña aura oscura y sádica las envolvió mientras reían en silencio.

-Saben que las escuchamos verdad- Angela pregunto a las demás con una totita en la sien, las demás guardianas solos suspiraron ate el comportamiento de las Guardianas de la Nube y la Estrella.

-Tú qué dices si jugamos tan bien un rato Diana- Hina sonrió a la guardiana de la Niebla ella solo la miro antes de pensar unos segundos.

-Creo que debo ver que tan capacitado esta ese Guardián de la Niebla de Vongola, así que tal vez si participe- Hina sonrió y alzo un puño al aire.

-Yo pienso divertirme con el Guardián de la Tormenta, estoy segura que Odille le interesara pelear enserio con el guardián de la Lluvia y Yoko y Kai ya están apuntados, Yoko contra el Guardián de la Nube y Kai con Giotto, Cassio no querrá hacer más problemas así que de seguro no participara en alguna pelea, Kay es muy flojo para pelear una pelea que no es una misión u orden de la jefa y Angela es demasiado pacifista para hacerlo, además de que no tiene un contrincante de su misma Flama para probarlo, y tu pues con el Guardián e la Niebla, bueno creo que entonces está decidido como pelearemos- Hina sonrió y paso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Como Hina dijo así nos dividiremos para pelear, pero Diana me gustaría que si por alguna razón nos encontramos con muchos Guardianes reunidos tu usaras tus habilidades para mandarnos a diferentes y partes y no interferir con las peleas de los demás- Diana lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir, Angela, Cassio y Kay que ya se había alejado de las demás solo miraron el aura sádica que rodeaba a las guardianas para tener un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-Creo que ya se olvidaron del castigo que les había dicho la jefa si hacían algo imprudente- Kay murmuro para que solo Cassio y Angela lo escucharan, las dos solo asintieron al estar de acuerdo con Kay.

* * *

**~En la mansión Vongola~**

-Giotto acaso no están tardando Alicia y sus Guardianas en llegar- Lampo se quejo con leve aburrimiento y molestia por esperar a sus invitadas cuando podía estar tomando una siesta en ese momento.

-Cállate Mocoso- G que ya había estado soportando por varios minutos la queja de Lampo le metió un puñetazo en la cabeza para callar al molesto adolescente de pelo verde.

-Hahaha no deberías tratar así a Lampo G, luego tendrás muchas arrugas por hacer muchas rabietas- Asari tenía un brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras sin darse cuenta hacia que el pelirrojo se molestara mas.

-Cállate bastardo- G miro con enojo y molestia al sonriente Guardián de la lluvia.

-Nufufufu al parecer el perro esto de muy mal humor hoy, porque no haces algo para que se siente y deje de ladrar Primo- Daemon que estaba en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas miraba con diversión el rostro enfurecido del Guardián de la Tormenta, Giotto que veía la pelea de sus guardianes solo pudo suspirar y negar levemente, a veces se preguntaba cómo sus guardianes seguían comportándose como niños en sus discusiones.

-Herbívoros dejen de hacer ruido oh los esposare hasta la muerte- Alaude hablo desde una esquina mientras un brillo amenazador aparecía en su mirada, Daemon que no podía dejar de molestar al rubio solo siguió echándole leña al fuego.

-Fufufufufu acaso ave-kun esta de mal humor hoy, y no sabía que tenias esos gustos pervertidos querida ave-kun - Alaude fue rodeado por un aura negra mientras miraba furioso al ilusionista.

-Cállate herbívoro, no quiero escuchar eso de un melón bastardo- una vena apareció en la frente de Daemon al escuchar el insulto de Alaude, el apareció su guadaña entre sus manos mientras Alaude aparecía entre sus manos sus queridas esposas.

-Chicos dejen de pelear, ya tengo muchos papeleos por sus recientes peleas en el ala norte- Giotto suspiro mientras veía el tenso ambiente que rodeaba a sus guardianes, Pero antes de que Giotto pudiera seguir hablando una explosión proveniente del ala este de la mansión capto la atención de los enemigos, Giotto no tuvo que decir nada para que sus guardianes sacaran sus armas y salieran rápidamente de la habitación hacia el lugar donde se escucho la explosión, Giotto tuvo un mal presentimiento gracias a su intuición, pero no uno dañino para su familia, sino uno que solo significaba mas papeleo para él, en silencio maldecía al idiota que había inventado el papeleo, sin más siguió rápidamente a sus guardianes.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**wAAAA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ÚLTIMAMENTE NO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR EN VERDAD CREO QUE MIS CAMBIOS DE HUMOr SON CAUSA DE ELLO -3- **

**pero intentare seguir escribiendo no crean que dejare de hacerlo ;D bueno me retiro espero con ansias sus reviews,**

** Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
